


Strong Right high school

by Marchmana



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchmana/pseuds/Marchmana
Summary: What if the heroes that we know and love were all in school?





	Strong Right high school

**Author's Note:**

> Light and dark

**Chapter** _**one** _

My school tries to kill me  
I awake from my favorite place in all of my room, the man cave aka the bathtub, apex on my stomach is a half eaten bowl of the Spicey hulk unleashed noodles perfectly balanced, fixed on my belly button. I admited it was a impressive image. A casual midnight snack I dive into signifying my freedom only on fridays when the death week I mean ( clearing My voice) school finshes out. But like when the hero ends his journey, there's always a big return of the villains that a common hero must deal with, following that note my fateful nemises opens my bathroom door and scoots backwards towards the tub. With untamed speed and starts to crawl at it with her deadly wolverine boots like a zombie hungry for pick me up time. But I knew better then to fall for a cutie Loki tactic that would leave me open to poisonous saliva all over my face.


End file.
